


How Could You Be So Reckless?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, mentions of torture, panicked Maria, reader gets tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You’re captured by an unknown subject after having made a promise to Maria, Maria’s panicking, can you escape on your own? Or will Maria be able to save you?(Prompt: “You promised me you weren’t going to be reckless! You promised!”)
Relationships: Maria Hill/Reader
Kudos: 51





	How Could You Be So Reckless?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted MarvelsDC22 for Hopingforbarnes 250 writing challenge!! :)

You promised her, you promised her and now you’re going against that promise, not like it was your fault though, you had walked into the wrong door at the wrong time, then again you did just charge in recklessly, ignoring Maria’s yells in your ear to not rush in, they had been going for your partner Sam since he was the mutant in the agents they had sent, you? You were nothing, top agent sure, but you weren’t special in any way, shape, or form and yet here you were… Tied up and beaten, they had kidnapped you and were now holding you hostage in an unknown location.

They had taken all of your gear, of course they did, they were stupid but not THAT stupid, no matter how much you wished they were, so here you were, utterly hopeless in this cell, it was dark too so you couldn’t make sense of what was around you “They’re going to find me and when they do, they’re going to kill you” you hissed when someone stepped into your cell, hearing them chuckle as they walked over to you “They won’t make it through the door, so… Tell me what I want to know” the man said, that being all you could pick up from who was holding you captive, feeling him brush the point of a knife across your cheek before you spit in his face “Like hell I will” you growled.

The guy gave a slight snicker before you felt pain in your right cheek and landed harshly on your left side, crying out some when you landed “You bitch! I was going to go easy on you, but now…” he said, stopping himself when he heard a door open and you saw lights up higher than the floor… You were in a basement of sorts “Boss wants to see you” the other person said, peeking over the railing of the stairs “Stay put” the guy growled at you, slamming your cell door shut and causing you to wince “I need to get out of here” you muttered to yourself, forcing yourself up into a sitting position, the question was… How were you going to get out?

xxx

“Why did she have to be so reckless? I told her not to and she just charges in!” Maria said, pacing Fury’s office and waving her hands around as she spoke, she was scared, worried, and pissed and not just at your captors “Maria, we’ll find her” Fury said, going over to her and resting his hands on her shoulders “We better” Maria said, knowing she had to say a few things to you and she hated herself for not saying them before.

xxx

The slam of a door pulled you out of your head, watching as a shadow made its way towards your cell “You made your choice yet?” The man asked, opening your cell door and kneeling in front of you once more, you saying nothing since you were trained to not break, even if it meant your death “Answer me” the man growled, grabbing the collar of your shirt and getting in your face, giving you the perfect advantage to head butt him and him to release you, you stepping over him, you having escaped the rope around your wrists “Bitch!” The man shouted, you hearing him struggle to stand and you slamming the cell shut before you made your way to the stairs.

You hearing the man screaming at you as you opened the door, peaking out and not recognizing your surroundings, but you quietly made your way towards any other room. After a moment, you found yourself in front of a large door and you tried the handle… Locked, what else did you think? Digging in your pockets and finding some bobby pins, setting to work on the lock and making it inside shortly after, just as you heard footsteps, so you quickly went into the room and shut the door quickly behind you.

Once the footsteps were far enough away, you patted the wall surrounding the door for the lights _It’s gotta be here-Ah-hah!_ You thought to yourself, flipping the lights on and taking a moment to look around “Oh my god”.

xxx

“Have you found anything?” Maria asked, looking at Sam and him having asked to join the search and rescue team since he felt it was his fault you were captured in the first place “Nothing, the footprints ended a way away from the base… They could’ve taken to the air” he said, looking at Maria who nodded “Did you catch a glimpse of the people?” She asked, sighing when Sam shook his head since you had just charged in “Maria, it’s for you” one of the agents said, holding a phone out to her “Agent Hill” she answered, her heart stopping when she heard your voice “Maria! Thank god, I wasn’t sure if this would work”.

xxx

“Y/N, where are you?” Maria asked, sounding relieved, worried, and very pissed off from the speakers you had the call connected through “I don’t know, but there’s… You’re going to want to see this” you said, looking at the huge monitor in front of you and trying to make sense of it all, but you weren’t a techy so that wasn’t going to happen “Can you send me your coordinates?” Maria asked, sounding frustrated as she tried to get you to listen for once “Uhhh, let me see” you said, pressing a few buttons and cursing when you heard an alarm go off “I gotta go!” You shouted, quickly ending the call just as the door slammed open.

xxx

Maria panicked when she heard the alarms “Y/N? What’s going on?” She asked, listening as the line went dead “Dammit!” She muttered, looking around before her eyes locked with Garcia “Please tell me you could pinpoint her location” she said, going over to her and looking over her shoulder “A rough estimate… It looks like she’s in the middle of a huge Hydra base” Garcia said, looking at Maria and watching as the gears turned “Get Fury on the line… We need the Avengers”.

xxx

You woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut, causing you to wince before you blinked blurrily “What?-“ Stopping yourself when you couldn’t move your arms or feel the ground, seeing that you were hanging by the ceiling with the chains wrapped around your wrists “That was a nice attempt there” the man said, you now able to see him with the bright lights that were in the room “Grant” you said, noticing him instantly as the director of Hydra himself “You know me” he said, giving you a grin as he walked up to you “Now… You’re going to tell me what I want to know, you’re going to die either way, but telling me now lessens the suffering” he said, gently cupping your chin so you’d look at him “Never” you said through gritted teeth, wincing when he backhanded you across the face “Tell me” he growled, wrapping his hands around your neck, the two of you jumping when there was a large explosion.

“What was that?” Grant asked, walking away from you and out of the room, leaving you to struggle with the chains “Please!” You shouted, get frustrated and only stopping when you heard a voice… Her voice “Easy, I got you” Maria said, rushing over to you when she realized you were alone and carefully unchaining you, catching you before you could hit the floor “I got you I got you” she repeated, pulling you into her as you collapsed against her, tears streaming down your face since you thought you had been done for “Lets get you out of here”.

xxx

Waking up, the first thing you noticed was that you were no longer bound or chained, next you noticed was the beeping of the machines you were hooked to, you were safe and if the white walls and machines weren’t enough to prove that then the weight of the brunette’s head resting on your stomach did it for you, you just watching her sleep for a moment before pain shot through your body, causing you to jerk and waking the sleeping woman.

“You’re awake” Maria said sleepily, sitting up and grasping your hand in hers as she looked at you “How could you be so reckless? You promised me you weren’t going to be reckless! You promised!” She said, her voice raising but she didn’t want to yell at you “I know… I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about it, I’m so sorry” you said, giving her hand a small squeeze and hearing her mutter something “What?” You asked, looking at her and seeing a small blush appear on her face “I said, I almost lost something I never had” she admitted, looking at you and gently cupping your cheek “What?” You asked again, looking almost like a deer in headlights.

Maria bit her lip before looking at you “I almost lost you before I even had you… I like you, Y/N and I should’ve said it sooner but-“ you cutting her off when you surged forward and captured her lips with yours “I like you too” you admitted when you pulled back, giving her a small smile which she returned “Tell you what… You get better and I’ll take you out on a date, a real date” she said, smiling at you and laughing when you nodded eagerly “Real date sounds nice” you said, giving her hand a small squeeze and the two of you falling into a comfortable silence, you now ten times more eager to get out of the hospital.


End file.
